1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method of use for holding fabric, such as the cloth of a garment, in a gathered configuration to improve the fit and style of the garment.
2. Background
“Off the shelf” garments, such as T-shirts, blouses, shirts, sweaters, and the like are often ill-fitted with a tendency toward a loose fit. Fashion trends and personal preference have created a need to achieve a slimmer fit for such top garments. Such slimmer fits are often achieved by tying the cloth into a knot at the lower portion of the garment, usually in the front or back. Alternatively, slimmer fits are often achieved by the use of string ties, elastic waistbands, belts or the like or by tucking the garment into the wearer's skirt, slacks, or shorts.
In recent years, partially as a result of the increased popularity of T-shirts as an article of casual dress, various devices have been designed to accept and hold a gathered portion of a top garment to provide a slimmer and more acceptable fit. Many of such devices rely on friction (the fabric against the device) to hold the gathered fabric in place. However, during use, movement of the wearer is often sufficient to overcome the friction hold and loosen the gathered fabric, requiring the wearer to adjust and reposition the gathered fabric and holding device, or risk having the gathered fabric loosen sufficiently to allow the device to fall off and possibly become lost. Furthermore, in use, major portions of the device are often exposed and may not blend well or complement the fabric.
Various devices are known for holding gathered fabric of wearing apparel in place. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,289 discloses a two part locking buckle for use with a flexible material such as a T-shirt or other fabric. The buckle consists of a round housing having a cross-bar across the center, thereby forming two openings. Fabric is passed up through one opening and down through the second opening. The second component, a rigid locking member and cover, is then inserted into the housing to prevent the fabric from dislodging from the buckle. Decorations or design may be added to the top surface of the cover for ornamentation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,232 discloses a bustling device for supporting the train of a bridal gown.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0043125 discloses an apparatus for cinching a garment. The apparatus is a single piece unit having an outer perimeter and a number of inner members that generally form an x-shaped opening through which a portion of the garment may be pulled and secured.